


i'll let my feet drag me to the right place

by fullycharged



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, First Meetings, M/M, a thing based on No.6's first episode, basically a No.6 AU?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullycharged/pseuds/fullycharged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps running at the first person whose voice you hear when being a runaway isn't so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll let my feet drag me to the right place

**Author's Note:**

> I just... Have many feelings. For both Yamaguchi/Nishinoya and No.6

The first thing Nishinoya hears when he _finally_ gets through countless of forest trees is a scream. Not the kind of scream you'd hear when someone was injured, or stabbed, or shot, yet not exactly a pleasant scream either. 

Maybe following said scream and suddenly storming inside a house isn't a clever idea, but he's bleeding and his clothes are torn and this damn storm is so  _cold_ that any kind of help would be appreciated. Hiding him for the time being also wouldn't be so bad, either.

"Is there a problem?" The boy asks, as if he isn't pushed with his back pressed against a wall, as if he's having a regular conversation with a stranger.

"I need your help, if you could give it to me" Nishinoya answers, grinning (the kind of grin he always gives when he's slightly embarrassed, he hopes), and continues before the boy can ask more. "Actually, I just need you to hide me for a bit"

"What about your wounds--?"

Nishinoya pauses, did the kid just  _offer to take care of his wounds?_  Is the society in here moving on? He'd sure like to hope so.

"Never mind my wounds"

"Th-that won't do!" The boy stummers out, perhaps more nervous than he wanted himself to be. "It won't do" he says again after calming down, his eyes _burning_. His look makes Nishinoya crack a grin and finally step back from the boy, giving him some space.

"I like that fire in you" He says, without much thought.

"Excuse me?"

"Ahh, never mind, I'll let you treat my wounds too!" The boy's face lights up.

"A-And a shirt, if you would be so kind..." Nishinoya continues, remembering what he (probably) looks like. 

The boy nods; "Sit on the bed and wait for me, I'll go take some bandaids and a shirt for you"

Nishinoya had never been more willing to comply with sitting down.

* * *

 

He finds that the boy's name is Yamaguchi Tadashi (his own is Nishinoya Yuu, "You can call me Yuu as long as you don't make English puns with it", he had told Yamaguchi, the freckled boy settled with "Nishinoya-senpai", instead). He loves volleyball, books and plants (their shared love for books brings them closer, discussing about various as Yamaguchi treats his forehead wound and sticks an adhesive bandage with _volleyballs_ on his forehead to make sure the wound doesn't open again. His love for rats, however, does not intrigue Yamaguchi one bit)

"What will my rats think when they see me with bunch of volleyballs on my forehead?" Nishinoya jokes, making Yamaguchi pout.

And stay quiet, for a short while.

"I'll have you know that you should be thankful that I have treated your wounds and gave you the shirt Tsukki gifted to me and--" He goes on and on, and Nishinoya grins,  _y'know, Tadashi's cute when he's angry_ , he points out to himself.

He takes the scalpel from Yamaguchi's first aid kid (why the hell did his first aid kit even have a scalpel? Nishinoya figures he shouldn't ask), and wraps his free arm around the younger boy's shoulders, pulling him into a sort of hug.

Yamaguchi is so warm, Nishinoya forgets to go to the next step of his plan; set the scalpel above Yamaguchi's back.

"Nishinoya-senpai?" Yamaguchi asks, perhaps aware of his situation.

"You lowered your guard, Tadashi" Nishinoya cares to point out, lowering the hand that was holding the scalpel to the side.

"I won't need survival skills here, though"

"A naive thought" The senior answers, before yawning and lying down on the bed, letting sleep take him before he can let Yamaguchi go. (The scalpel slips from his hand, as if his unconscious sees no need for him to hold it.)

* * *

It's dark when he wakes up. The freckled boy is still on top of him, sleeping peacefully. Nishinoya can feel his light breaths on his neck

He figures that he  _has_ to leave, Yamaguchi's family is probably already being searched because of him.

Nishinoya slowly slips out from under the younger boy's body, (As slowly and gently as he finds it possible for himself, he wishes he could do it quickly, get done with it, but he doesn't want to wake the boy on top of him,) and looks at him one last time. (He looks so peaceful, if Nishinoya wasn't in a hurry, he'd be weeping.)

He quietly opens the window's doors, they creak, yet Yamaguchi doesn't wake, _thankfully_. He then jumps out, never closing the windows. (Another bad idea for the night, it's cold outside and there's _no way_ Yamaguchi won't wake up because of it.)

When he thinks about it, he should've probably thanked the boy for the shirt, at least. (Didn't he mention something about it being a gift from some Tsukki-person? Hopefully he won't get in trouble for 'losing' it...)

 _Oh well, next time_ , he supposes.


End file.
